1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device which allows individuals who are unable to stand and ambulate independently to walk without assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is replete with patents relating to the special need of handicapped persons relating to their need for ambulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445 discloses a body-restraining device which comprises, a frame, casters, a platform, and restraining straps which allows a paraplegic individual to be in the upright position and to stand for periods of time. This device does not permit a user to walk and requires the help of others to move the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,350 discloses a device designed to lessen the load borne by a person""s legs during a walking exercise. In this device, a seat ring is suspended by a cable from a trolley connected to an overhead track. This device does not allow the user to move about freely and no provision is made for sitting in a wheelchair and propelling the chair with one""s arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,966 discloses a wheeled walker which contains a T-shaped seat bar, a restraint strap for the user""s torso, and a restraint mechanism for the user""s head. The device lacks any mechanism for propulsion while the user is seated. While the user is seated, the full weight of the user rests on an uncomfortable seat as the head and torso restraints serve only to restrain, not support, the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,426 discloses a weight-relieving ambulatory device. This device contains wheels, a support frame behind the user, and straps to support the weight of the user. This device does not allow the user to sit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,413 discloses a wheeled walker which contains supports which fit under the armpits of the user. Any locomotion must be in the form of walking and the user must be upright at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,063 discloses a walking device in which an overhead horizontal rail holds a track carriage which traverses the rail. A restraining vest is held by the track carriage and is adapted to support the body of a user. This device prevents freedom of motion of the user and does not allow for movement in a wheelchair propelled by arm power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,715 discloses an ambulatory aid for users who are using the conventional physical therapy walker railings in hospitals. The device contains three wheels, a front support handle, and a brace having straps to hold the user to the brace. This device limits the mobility of the user to the walker railings and does not allow the user to sit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,505 discloses a wheeled walker which contains supports for the arms and a support belt which is suspended from a rear frame. No provision is made for the user to sit and all locomotion must be in the form of walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,426 discloses a fixed overhead rail holding rollers connected to a pulley system which supports an upper body support system. The user is held within the support system, which lessens the weight borne by the legs during walking. This device is for exercise in a limited area, and does not allow for freedom of movement by the user. No provision is made for the user to sit in a wheelchair and travel by his or her arm power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,307 discloses a wheelchair for persons who cannot walk. The device contains a supporting harness to help suspend some of the body weight and relieve pressure from the buttocks. This device is not designed to allow the user to walk or stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,507 discloses a circular handrail which surrounds a rotating upright support which supports a horizontal arm. A user support system is suspended from the horizontal arm, allowing the user to move only in a path following the circular handrail. No freedom of movement is intended. No seat is provided. No independent movement via a wheelchair is contemplated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,721 discloses a wheeled walker which contains a seat which may be folded out of the way to allow the user to walk or folded down to allow the user to sit. No provision is made for supporting the weight of the user while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,426 discloses a wheeled walker containing an attachable body support for lessening the body weight needed to be supported by the user. The body support is made of rigid plastic and fits around the chest of the user. No provision is made for sitting and using arm power to propel the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,215 discloses a wheeled walker which contains a seat, side rails, and available crutch supports. This device provides no means other than the rails for supporting the weight of the user while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,262 discloses a wheeled walker having a seat available and supports which fit under the armpits of a user. Other than the crutch supports, there is no means to support the user""s weight while walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,193 discloses a combination wheelchair and walker. This device contains wheels, a frame having handle rails, and a seat. While walking, the user can rely only on the handle rails for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,550 discloses a child walker system which comprises a seat to support the weight of the child. The seat is attached by straps and a spring to a moveable roller assembly which traverses a track. No provision is contemplated for a wheelchair allowing the user to move about freely under his or her power. It would be against the intent of the owners of this system to allow complete freedom of movement of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,432 discloses a wheeled walker that has a support frame to surround and support the user. The user must stand at all times as there is no provision for sitting and the weight of the user must be supported by the arms or legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,851 discloses a lifting and walking device which contains an adjustable wheeled frame, a hydraulic lifting mechanism including a pair of adjustable L-shaped lifting yoke arms, and a full-body harness. The device does not allow the user to sit and does not provide for a wheelchair which can be propelled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,893 discloses a wheeled walker which contains wheels, a hand support rail, and an adjustable sling assembly for supporting the user""s weight. In this device all power for motivation must be provided by the legs unlike a wheelchair where the power is provided by the user""s arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,388 discloses a wheeled walker having wheels, a seat, hand supports, and armpit supports. While seated, the user cannot propel the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,326 discloses a wheeled walker which has wheels a seat, and hand bars. This device cannot be powered by hand and must be moved by the power provided by walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,964 discloses a wheeled walking apparatus having wheels, a frame, a seat, and a torso support. This device can only be propelled when the user is walking and cannot be moved by hand power of the user. No provision is made for supporting the weight of the user.
In spite of the plethora of devices for aiding the mobility of handicapped persons, there is no record of a device which will allow ambulation of a user having at least some of his or her weight supported by an overhead support which is attached to the ambulatory device in combination with a fold-away seat which allows the user to rest and hand-powered wheels which allow the user to be propelled by hand power.
The present invention provides a device which allows individuals to stand and ambulate independently while any desired degree of their body weight is supported in a body halter as well as sit and propel a wheelchair.
The device comprises a frame holding a hand rail, two large rear wheels which allow the user to propel the device by hand, two small front wheels which allow the user to steer the device by shifting his or her weight in the desired direction, a vertical support rising from the rear end of the frame which holds a horizontal support bar, a body halter for allowing support of the user""s body weight, and a winch mechanism connected to the halter by connecting ropes or cables allowing the user to be hoisted and supported to any full or partial weight-bearing degree. The vertical support may be prepared from telescopic tubing to allow for adjusting the height of the vertical support. A hydraulic cylinder may be used to raise and lower the vertical support. An overhead swivel allows the user to turn in any direction while within the device, thus allowing entrance and exit facing either the front or rear of the device. The device comprises a fold-away seat which allows the user to rest and to propel the device by hand power applied to the rear wheels.